


He's a Baby

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I love him, I was about to say this is YDPP AU BUT IT'S NOT ANYMORE YDPP ISN'T AN AU ANYMORE, M/M, Sewoon is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Sewoon the oblivious prince just laughed, his mischievous eyes crinkled in delight, unaware of Youngmin’s rollercoaster ride. It was a good look on him, Youngmin thought.





	He's a Baby

It started from way back when they were still in Produce 101, right before the final, right before they parted ways, that Youngmin suddenly noticed. Maybe it was because he wanted to say thanks, so he didn't realize that he had been staring at Sewoon's hand for 2 freaking minutes. The ghost touch of it on his ankle still tickled, he swore the beat was still playing in his brain with sounds like tap, tap, tap (even as the other boy's heartbeat, but slower than his). It was right then, at 2.01 time mark, that for the umpteenth he wondered how the said guy's hand could do so much wonder and for the first time thinking 'what a small hand'.

 

Sewoon's fingers were short and slender, fingertips were rough and his wrists tender. Youngmin knew, he touched them before. Only this time, this time he actually felt. Like a domino falling, the feels those hands gave must have accumulated time after time that he could easily make a conclusion.

 

Yes, they were soft, they were warm, wonderful like his boyish laugh, and Youngmin wanted to feel them again.

 

-

 

“This is fun, this is fun,” Gwanghyun remarked with the excitement of a five-year-old about to have his first airplane trip, giddy, like a higher-power taking his satisfaction from other people’s misery. Donghyun was beside him, palm covering his mouth as if the event that was happening would pull out an expression out of him unworthy for the camera.

There were two boys standing upright in front of them, the representation of main vocal and a leader of the group, currently about to receive their punishment. Hongkira radio was no joke, Youngmin thought, their seniors had received the same kind of penalty before, just what in the right mind that he thought he would be exempted from all of this. It might seem fun from the audience perspective, and it was definitely the kind of content that would please their fans. But he was feeling miserable, mixed with fear founded from the very subject he was about to give and receive punishment with.

Sewoon was crackling, amused, eyes filled with mischief as if he didn’t mind wearing bright red lipstick and putting his lips on Youngmin’s body part.

Dear God, that sounded wrong in so many ways.

No, Youngmin blinked, he was only supposed to kiss each other’s face, just like their seniors did. It didn’t do harm to anyone, and their fans would feel estatic.

Everyone thought it was okay. Youngmin’s heart and feeling be damned.

“Come on, just start it already so we can go home,” Donghyun the bastard urged. Youngmin could kiss him right then and there, out of spite, on a purpose that was so unlike what he would give to Sewoon.

The cameras were watching, and so was his object of admiration.

“You go first, hyung,” Sewoon said with much confidence. His eyes crinkled, wicked and adorable, bright-red lips shaped like a suppressed laugh. At least one of them would get an enjoyment out of this situation. The older couldn’t relate.

“Okay, okay,” he said to the main vocal and turned his body towards the camera, “everyone, as a responsible leader, I will take this punishment and hope that this is a pleasure to watch,” he spoke again in yield. Donghyun and Gwanghyun cheered out loud from the back and so did the staffs who watched the whole scene in front of them them. Sewoon gave a fighting stance.

“Let’s get it.”

_Yeah, right._

Puckering his lips to make a hyperbolic impression, the main dancer finally made a move forward like a slow motion in his head, approaching the very boy of his dream in a situation that he wouldn’t even imagine he would be in.

But nonetheless, he crouched down, slowly positioning his lips just an inch before the shorter boy’s heavenly cheek. Youngmin counted up to three seconds inside his head.

Until finally, he kissed Sewoon’s cheek. Hard.

The dizziness and cold sweat that he felt were something he pushed aside far away to the back of his mind, for the reason that he wanted this to end just as much as he wanted it to last. In two second it took for Youngmin to smooch him, he realized how he had to slightly crouch down to reach Sewoon’s cheek, and it took everything in him not to move his arms around the younger’s waist and hold him right there while the older moved his lips lower to the side, just right on his lips. Cameras and two troublemakers be damned.

But he got back to reality. It must be by some magic, because he didn’t know how he got there laughing and pointing at the bright-red lip shape on Sewoon’s cheek like his body automatically adjusted to the funny situation. His heart, on the other hand, were begging to God that it appeared as natural as he hoped.

Sewoon the oblivious prince just laughed, his mischievous eyes crinkled in delight, unaware of Youngmin’s rollercoaster ride. It was a good look on him, Youngmin thought.

The slight distraction made him forget what would come next though, because Sewoon the suddenly step forward and stood on tiptoes, lips inches in front of his own. “My turn.”

As he said that, Youngmin who was still puzzled could only gawked in horror as the younger moved his lips lower and pecked him right on _his neck_. Sewoon’s small hands hold the back of his neck firmly while his heavenly lips did the magic and _Youngmin couldn’t move_.

“Holy-“

There were cheers and laughters resounded in the room, but the older couldn’t hear it.

“Did you see his face-“

“His ears are so red!”

“Could that even be aired?”

“Did you hear that smooch sound?”

“Youngmin is so red, look at his face,”

“His ears too-“

Youngmin couldn’t hear them. Instead he heard white ringing loudly in his ears, a dreamland, before roughly mind slapping himself to get the hell back to reality. From the outsiders he still looked like statue though, before suddenly broke into a forceful laugh.

“Whoa, you’re really, whoa,” he babbled. The tingling in his neck was still there, as real as can be, and he still couldn’t stop his body from shivering. There was lingering feels of the younger’s lips, the soft touch that sent shivers down his spine. He tried to laugh again, in the hope that it would shake the heat and dizziness out of his mind. As for his face, red as tomato or boiled crabs, he didn’t know. That one was a hopeless case.

Sewoon stood there, satisfied. The nerve.

“But, that’s unfair,” suddenly Gwanghyun’s rich voice sounded in complain, between laughs and whistles, “Sewoon-hyung used his hands. That wasn’t allowed, right?”

Hell, who was he kidding. The little brothers weren’t troublemakers, they were little devils born out of the pit itself.

Youngmin huffed. His hands felt cold and his neck warm. For such small hands, Sewoon’s grip was like Kang Dongho, strong and sure, fingers calloused but palms soft (like his lips, fuck), come to think about it they held Youngmin’s neck like he would actually ki-

Okay, not going there.

Youngmin closed his eyes in crazy laughter, mind went hazard and why not he embrace this craziness just once.

“It’s fine,” Youngmin said, facing the boy who dared to put his heavenly lips on his neck and still be calm about it, “I can make you ticklish even without using my hands,” he remarked before crouching down and smooch Sewoon’s (alluring) neck without warning. _Hard._

The shorter boy shrieked from the sudden attack, then laugh giddily while trying to shove Youngmin off. The older didn’t relent though, and kept on nibbling Sewoon’s neck without using his hands to hold him at all. Sewoon had no choice than stepping back, but Youngmin kept on following even until they hit the wall. The screams and the ‘Nooo’ sounded loudly in the room but Youngmin didn’t care.

Sewoon was giggling and shrieking, laughing from the ticklish feelings and Youngmin thought that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

My God, he was going crazy.

 

Needless to say, the video made their fans _ecstatic_.

 

-

 

Youngmin got a chance to shoot for a reality show which acquired him to live in the jungle. It was only for several days, though. Out of YDPP, he was the one most capable of living and surviving by himself. And by capable he meant the least one to cry and give up. Sewoon wouldn’t survive without his ice cream, Donghyun was actually the most voted candidate but Ryhmer loved him too much to let the little bastard suffer, and Gwanghyun was out of option. No one would dare to be the object of everybody’s wrath.

Youngmin, well, at least he wouldn’t get lost or die from ice cream withdrawal.

Another thing, on a plus side, he got to have a slight worried look from his main vocal directed at him before he departed to the airport. Sewoon leaned against the wall right next to the door, with Youngmin pulling his big suitcase across the living room. The older, who only thought about the good outcomes that the show would have on their group, were then feeling slightly choked up.

It was 3 AM.

Sewoon hadn’t gone to sleep, or had gotten any sleep either from the day before. The usual delights in his eyes were a little dim now, buried by exhaustion and pressure for their next comeback. Nonetheless, they still shone, Youngmin could still see the stars in there, no matter how cloudy. They were still solid and firm because he was one and as beautiful as one, slumped figure or not.

“Be careful, hyung,” Sewoon said as soon as Youngmin got near to the door. The older’s wet hair made his fringe become flat and stuck to his forehead, courtesy of his last luxurious shower for the next week. Sewoon didn’t look up to him. Instead, he stared at their wooden apartment floor, contemplating whether to hold his leader or let him go because he was as strong as Sewoon believed him to be.

“Of course, you fool. Take care of the kids, okay? And please, go to sleep,” Youngmin placed his hand atop of the younger’s head, patting him slowly. The main vocal would have to be the leader during Youngmin’s leave, a feat that Sewoon was very capable to do.

Sewoon hummed and mumbled nonsense words Youngmin couldn’t hear, so he stopped his hand from continuing to caress the black fluffy hair, although it still stayed like its owner wanted. “What did you say?” Youngmin asked.

“I’ll miss you, hyung,”

Youngmin’s heart clenched. A thousand miles between them later felt like a thousand years, and in one split second he doubted that he would be able to do the show, because right then he didn’t even want to move from this spot. The guilt came barreling like a sudden storm though, and he cursed himself for wishing something to happen that would hinder him from going and not be by Sewoon’s side.

The main vocal’s hair was soft and little messy, warm, just like the boy’s smile. Unknowingly to him, Youngmin closed his eyes and peck the side of Sewoon’s head in a ghost touch.

“I’ll miss you too, and Gwanghyun. Not sure about Donghyun,” he replied with a slight smile, trying to light up the mood that had gotten a little bit down.

Sewoon chuckled. The vibration of it swoop down Youngmin’s lips and once again, he felt shivers running down his spine. He must have gotten too lost on the feel of it, because there were a warm body enveloping his and there were hands on his back holding him gently, tenderly, like a hand would held a crinkle lyric sheet.

The knot in Youngmin’s heart tightened without warning. It hurt him and brought him to resolve that yes, he would do anything for him, for the four of them. They would success. Youngmin would make sure of that.

 

“Don’t burn the kitchen while I’m away, okay?”

 

The other boy didn’t say anything and just nod. The temptation to kiss Sewoon again was strong, but Youngmin held it back. He focused on the small hands on his back instead, on the warmth and reassurance it gave off, saving it for the cold days to come.

 

-

 

Someone burned their kitchen.

 

That was the first thing Youngmin noticed when he got back to the dorm. His body was tired and in dire need of a good long bath, but even the sleepy eyes couldn’t stray away from the glaring blackish stains on his kitchen wall. He didn’t have the energy to be angry, let alone speak a single word.

Not that there was a soul in the dorm. He came home in the afternoon, and the boys were still practicing in the company office. The only hope he wished during his time away was that Sewoon got to sleep and the kids didn’t die from overworking themselves. A wish that seemed to be granted as he saw the trace of his boys sleeping at the dorm and _not_ spending the night away in the practice room. Trace, as in, stacked up dirty plates, Donghyun’s socks that scattered over the shoe rack, and Sewoon’s unmade bed like he went up in a hurry.

Youngmin decided to close his eyes and ignored the reality for once. He took his long-awaited bath, slip into his most comfortable clothes after and went to dreamland right away.

 

-

 

It felt like years, until someone drop their entire body atop of Youngmin and loud whispered on his ear, “Wake up, Youngmin-hyung,”

Thus he did, with a slight haziness such as wondering whether he woke up to cold weather and smells of grass. When he smelled a fresh-mint soap like somebody just finished their shower, he realized that he was truly home right then. Inside his warm room, with the fluffy pillow, and a Kim Donghyun who casually put his leg around him while looking through his phone unbothered.

He rubbed his eyes, cleaning them from eyecrust, then yawned loudly like he suck an entire air in the room. There was some time until he realized that he lied on the other side of the room, and there across his linesight was his bed, neat, tidy, and as perfect as the day he left it to be.

That meant he was sleeping on his roommate’s bed.

That meant he was sleeping on Sewoon’s unmade bed, with Sewoon’s pillow, his blanket, and his smells that surrounded Youngmin now he paid a closer attention to it. No wonder he went off like a baby.

Donghyun stopped playing with his phone then stared at the still hazy Im Youngmin. For once, the first time in this month, the youngest let out a big smile that drew out his sunshine and boyish look that could rival Gwanghyun.

“Welcome back, hyung. Come on, Sewoon-hyung is preparing the dinner right now. Aren’t you hungry?” Donghyun asked with the delight in his eyes, as bright and clear as the sun he saw last week but too blinding for his own good right now.

Youngmin intended to stay for 5 minutes longer, enjoying the rare moment of finally getting on Sewoon’s bed that no one was allowed before. Though, Donghyun’s leg was getting heavier, so he shoved it off and turned to wrap his own leg towards Donghyun and enclosed the boy like an octopus.

“Hm, hm, I miss you too,” he mumbled.

Donghyun didn’t let go for once. It was rare but the boy was actually cute sometimes. The slight pout of his lips could be felt through Youngmin’s sleeve, and it lessened as the leader pat his youngest brother like he would to a baby.

“You’re not hurt, right? You’re okay?” Donghyun muttered in low voice.

Youngmin could only chuckle.

“I’m okay. What were you guys up to these past few days?”

The younger got out of his leader’s hold then, sliding to his side between the older and the wall. He took out his phone and showed them to Youngmin.

“Sewoon-hyung’s birthday is in two months. Daniel-hyung texted me last night asking about a guitar that he prefers. I think he’s gonna buy him one,” the younger said, revealing sequence of guitar pictures with the price listed above them. Youngmin had money, lots of it. But still, the numbers that showed on the tag was something amazing to him. He always knew Sewoon liked expensive guitar. Of course that was the smart choice of gift. And yeah, he realized actually, and he thought about it ever since last year, that Sewoon would be having his birthday soon. Youngmin already had an idea.

“We should start thinking about it soon,” the main dancer said, mind thinking and hoping to be as natural as possible, “let’s plan a surprise party or something,” he said to Donghyun, who nodded and laughed like an angel he rarely was.

“But first, dinner.”

 

-

 

“So, who burned the kitchen?”

The question sounded loud in a sudden quiet room. Youngmin already had a suspect, and he wouldn’t let them out easily.

Sewoon dropped his chopstick and stared the the carpeted floor like it was way more interesting than jajjangmyeon on the table.

“In my defense, I didn’t mean to,” he picked up his chopstick and back to munch the noodles out of awkwardness. The vocalist’s cheek became slightly chubby while chewing the food, a habit Youngmin had been taking to notice ever since their produce 101 days together. It had been cute then, and it was cute now. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to get the younger out of the trouble.

Gwanghyun looked at the parents in curiousity, expecting what would happen next while Donghyun was too busy picking Youngmin’s beef while he got distracted.

“No one meant to burn the kitchen, of course. I really can’t leave you alone, can I? You always get in big trouble if I do,” Youngmin pouted, voice a little firm but no less warm as he really missed the wonderful boy in front of him. The alluring mole in the corner of his lips, the always shining stars in his eyes, no matter how dim and tired they appeared to be, the nervous laugh, the soft swaying of his fringe and foremostly his heaven-shaped lips, smiling or pouting, they still stun Youngmin’s heart one second at a time. So don’t blame him if he got a bit wavered, he was still getting used to the things he used to miss.

Out of nowhere, Gwanghyun intervened.

“That was because he didn’t get any sleep, hyung. We already forced him but he still wouldn’t sleep and keep on working at the studio,” he snitched his own brother. Sewoon looked at the younger in betrayal.

“That was why he didn’t focus enough and left the stove on,” Gwanghyun explained, a concerned frown graced his worried face. No wonder, Youngmin thought, looking at his main vocal now was like looking at an overworked construction labor. It was saying something as Youngmin was sure the younger actually slept last night, but he still appeared to be stressed, judging by how he only played with his food and there was no single ice cream cup on the fridge.

The comeback preparation really took a toll on him, and Youngmin would be damned if he let that happen to his precious member any longer.

Sewoon’s pouting made an appearance again. Youngmin couldn’t think it was cute, not in a moment as important as this. He sighed and tap the table lightly. Donghyun’s sneaky hand rushed back to his own plate, mouth chewing a big chunk of beef like it was his life purpose.

“We’ll talk again tomorrow. For now, finish your food and go to bed, understand?”

The vocalist could only nod in surrender.

 

-

 

Despite their talk the next day, Sewoon still wouln’t go to sleep for a long time. He spent his night at the company, and when he got back home, he spent his time on his small studio beside the main bedroom. Youngmin’s worry came from his mistaken thought that Sewoon had gotten any sleep the day he came back from the jungle. Because while it was true, Donghyun told him the truth that the guitarist only came to the dorm at 4 then got back to the studio again at 6. He had tried many ways, from purposely taking out the lights to Gwanghyun’s teary begging but nothing seemed to do the job that got Sewoon to not go on working on songs for 48 hours straight.

That was why, Youngmin found himself hugging the younger from behind, face hiding on the narrower shoulder and lips moving in whispers.

“Can you please don’t overwork yourself,” the words that came out of his mouth were slightly choked, wavered a bit with worry and concern. “I can’t practice knowing you’re not resting.”

Sewoon, who was trying out notes on his keyboard which connected with the computer, stopped his playing and placed his smaller palm on the older’s fingers on his shoulder. He tapped it in slow beats, voice restrained from sighing and cheek leaning on Youngmin’s temple.

“I need to make our comeback songs soon, hyung,” he whispered back. “And I can’t sleep, as much as I want to,”

Youngmin closed his eyes, trying his best not to let the grip strengthen.

“What if you get sick?”

The tapping on Youngmin’s fingers went out of the beat for a second, until Sewoon just stopped them altogether.  This close, although not seeing, Youngmin could feel the younger’s eyelashes flutter as he blinks slowly then closed his eyes.

“I can’t, hyung, I literally can’t. I can’t sleep,” the pleas that came from the vocalist rang loudly in his ears, tormenting him in his wake, that he should’ve known earlier, that he shouldn’t leave the boy alone, and that he wasn’t a good enough leader to not notice this sooner.

Youngmin hugged the love of his life tight, mind rushing miles an hour searching for the solution to their problem.

There was one.

 

-

 

Daniel came rushing through their apartment door in black hoody and messy hair. His eyes smiled in gratitude before he hugged Youngmin and pat his shoulder.

“Thank you for calling me,” he said between the heaving.  

Youngmin hugged him back.

“I just meant to call, you know, like you would talk to him via phone call. Didn’t ask for you to come like this. Sorry,”

The brown-haired who practically owned the entire South Korea shook his head and smiled gratefully. “No can’t do. He wouldn’t listen to me from a phone,” he replied, “The practice had ended anyway.”

It was 3 AM. Youngmin called Daniel in 2.35 and he came straight away like there was a world that needed him. In a way, there was.

Youngmin’s world needed him.

The YDPP leader pointed to the studio room, air choked up in his throat.

“He’s there,” if Daniel noticed Youngmin’s voice got slightly lower, he didn’t say. His priority was the boy in the studio right now.

The smile on Daniel’s face was one of gratefulness, legs tired and body looked heavy but his eyes shone and glowed like stars in his significant other’s ones. Youngmin returned the smile, as he got down on the sofa in the living room while Daniel then took the steps towards the little studio room where Sewoon was working.

He forgot to close the door.

And Youngmin sat through Sewoon’s yelp and shock remarks, through the whispered talks, through the singing voice that wasn’t his vocalist’s that rang through the door left ajar, through the waver and trembling and kissing sound that broke his heart like a ten-arrow strike. The sudden quiet that enveloped the room wasn’t fair, as the raging inside his head force him to slip out a choked sound.

But.

But Youngmin smiled too, when he saw Daniel cooped up the sleeping Sewoon in his arms and walked through the door, doing magic that none of his friends (yes, friends) could ever made. He smiled when he saw the serene expression on Sewoon’s face, the small fingers that curled on Daniel’s black hoodie, the slight smile on his sleeping face knowing he got to be in his lover’s arms tonight.

Youngmin smiled through it all, and suppress the ugly jealousy that ate his heart like it hadn’t just got broken few minutes ago.

He put on a smile, and cried inside.

He didn’t have the right to be angry, didn’t get allowed to.

 

 

Afterall, Sewoon was not his baby.

 

 

He was Daniel’s.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YDPP IS HAPPENING Y'ALL. I JUST..IM SO HAPPY.
> 
> But forgive me, I've had this plot since like 3 days ago and the story almost finished before the YDPP announcement. This is heavily inspired by Zico's She's a Baby and Youngmin's angsty scene in Gone Cold. Actually, I just made the story based on that song haha.
> 
> I'll be going to pay for my sins now.
> 
> Feedbacks are much appreciated :) I want to learn to be a better writer, feel free to point out my mistakes or words that sounded weird to you.
> 
> Oh, and, I made a twitter account. Come say hi @rulesandrules so I can get to know you as well :)


End file.
